Dont let go
by FERSURE
Summary: Something horrible has happened to Hermione, and Harry wishes that he could go back in time to fix it before it happens, he wakes up as a 14 yr old again and realizes that he has a chance to fix his mistakes. TOTAL HHR
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't Let Go **_

_Chapter 1 _

_**Flashback: **_

"_HERMIONE, NO!" Harry pleaded Hermione not to go, but she didn't listen. _

"_AVADA KERVADA" _

"_NOOOOOOOO, HERMIONE, HERMIONE, HERM-IONE" Harry fell to his knees and watched HIS Hermione fall to the ground, he looked at Hermione's lifeless body and began to cry _

"_I never told her how I felt" Harry made a fist and slammed it onto the ground. Harry held on tightly to his wand, he stood up and wanted to face Voldemort. _

"_Harry! You're alive I thought after I killed your mudblood your spirit would die, but I guess it didn't"_

"_WHY? WHY DID YOU KILL HER?"_

"_Because, I knew that you loved her, and I'm out to kill you and hurt you in every possible way that there is" Harry felt his anger rush through his body_

"_AVADA KERVADA!!!" Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and watched as the green light collide with Voldemort's chest, Harry was attack by the spell, when he hit Voldemort, he hit the wall that was behind him and became unconscious_

"_Her-mion-e" Harry's last words before he blacked out. _

_Harry woke up at the St. Mungo's hospital, he looked around the room and saw Ron in the bed beside him and looked over to his right and saw Hermione. Harry attempted to get out of the bed and to walk over to her, but he couldn't. He had too much pain going through him, he sat up straight and put his feet on the ground and hoped to Merlin that his legs would be able to hold up his body weight, he slowly walked over to Hermione's cot and stopped when he was an inch away, he looked at her through his teary eyes. He reached out his hand and touched her face, it was cold. Harry looked down and dropped his hand at his side, he felt his tears stream down his face. He thought to himself__**: I am so stupid, I should've told her, but I couldn't…I wanted her to know that I love her, I've always have since the third year. **__Harry walked back over to his bed and started to cry, he all of his tears out, and wished that he could back in time and tell her and to fix his mistakes. _

Harry woke up from his bed and looked around the room, he was confused, _am I at the Dursley's_ Harry got up from the bed and walked over to the small mirror that he had in his room. He looked in it and saw that he was 14 years old again. Harry smiled and thought to himself _did it work? Do I have a chance to do it again? _Harry heard knocking at his window and saw that Hegwid he opened his window and let Hegwid in, he looked at the letters and got 1 from Ron and 1 from Sirius. Harry sighed, he didn't get one from Hermione, and he tossed the letters into the trashcan and fell asleep on the bed.

The next day….

Harry woke up, got up and stretched, he walked over to his calendar and remembered, today was the day that Ron picks up Harry. Harry quickly packed up all of his stuff and walked out of his room like as if nothing was going on. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley we're.

"Potter, make us some breakfast"

"Yes, uncle Vernon" Harry sighed and walked over to the stove and started to make some eggs and some bacon. Harry served breakfast and went back to his room and stayed there for the remaining time. _Okay how should I tell her, I can't just say it out she'll be surprised, maybe I should just ask her out. Cause Ron doesn't start to like her until after the Yule Ball, so I'll ask her out then…I wish I knew if she had feelings for me, damn, this is too hard. _

"AHHHHHH" Harry heard screaming coming from the downstairs, Harry opened his door and made his way downstairs to see what was going on, Harry entered the living room and saw Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, and George

"HARRY" Harry smiled

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Oh, they're picking me up"

"Where is they're car? They just came through the fireplace!" Harry ignored Vernon and waited for Fred and George to get his suitcase from his room.

"Alright dad, we're ready" They held Hegwid and Harry's suitcase in their hands, Mr. Weasley walked over to Harry and gave him some floo powder and the same to Fred and George.

"THE BURROW" Mr. Weasley was engulfed by green flames and disappeared, then it was Harry's turn Harry stepped into his fireplace

"THE BURROW" Harry was also engulfed in green flames and disappeared.

Harry arrived at the burrow and fell onto the floor; he got up off of the floor, but was immediately brought back down. Ron, Fred and George came right after him and they all fell onto the floor. Harry pushed off Ron, Fred and George and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley" Mrs. Weasley turned around and gave him one of her bear hugs; Harry smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh my Harry, you're looking more like your father everyday"

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, do you know where Hermione is?"

"Oh I think she's upstairs with Ginny"

"Okay thanks Mrs. Weasley" Harry left the kitchen and made his way upstairs, Harry opened up his and Ron's room and saw that Ron, Ginny, and _Hermione_ we're all chatting with one another.

"Harry!" Hermione got up and hugged Harry; Harry smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you"

"I've missed you too" Harry hugged her tighter and smiled, Hermione started to pull apart and Harry let her go reluctantly, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and they both sat down on the bed together

"So Harry how we're the Dursley's?"

"Oh they we're…fine"

"Good to know"

"Oh yeah Harry, just to remind you, Dad is going to need for all of us to get up at 6:00am, for the portkey to be ready"

"Why?" Harry was confused

"For the quidditch match that we're going to" Harry suddenly remembered

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, so Hermione how was your summer?"

"I didn't really do anything to be honest, since I was coming to the Wesley's" Harry smiled

"Well where were you going to go?"

"I think we we're going to go to America, but since I'm here, my parents are going to America"

"America?"

"Yeah Ron, America it's no where near here"

"Oh, well that's probably why I don't know it" Hermione laughed and started to talk to Ginny about the school year, Harry smiled and started to talk to Ron about quidditch.

_The next day… _

"_HERMIONE, NO!" Harry pleaded Hermione not to go, but she didn't listen. _

"_AVADA KERVADA" _

"_NOOOOOOOO, HERMIONE, HERMIONE, HERM-IONE" Harry fell to his knees and watched HIS Hermione fall to the ground, he looked at Hermione's lifeless body and began to cry _

"_I never told her how I felt" Harry made a fist and slammed it onto the ground, Hermione didn't listen to Harry. Harry held on tightly to his wand, he stood up and wanted to face Voldemort. _

"_Harry! You're alive I thought after I killed your mudblood you would die, but I guess you didn't"_

"_WHY? WHY DID YOU KILL HER?"_

"_Because, I knew that you loved her" Harry felt his anger rush through his body_

"_AVADA KERVADA!!!" Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and watched as the green light collide with Voldemort's chest, Harry was taken back when he hit Voldemort, he hit the wall that was behind him and became unconscious_

"_Her-mion-e__"_

"Harry, Harry?" Harry woke up and wrapped his arms around Hermione pulling her into a hug, Hermione put the lantern down and hugged him back

"What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare"

"What was it about?"

"…It was about Voldemort and he was killing someone" Harry and Hermione pulled apart, Hermione picked up her lantern

"Oh..well please try to forget that nightmare and have fun with us at the quidditch match, and we're leaving soon so I think it'd be best if you get ready, while I wake up Ron" Hermione walked over to Ron's bed and tried to wake him up

"Ron! Ron! Ron! Wake up" Hermione shook Ron's shoulder, Harry walked over to where Hermione was

"He won't get up" Hermione turned to face Harry, but immediately looked back at Ron

"What? What's wrong?" Harry had taken off his shirt when he walked over to Hermione

"Oh nothing, its nothing" Harry flicked Ron's ear and that woke up him

"How did you do that?"  
"Oh simple, you just flick the back of his ear and he'll wake up"

"Oh…well at least that got him up" Hermione smiled and left the room so the boy s could change, Ron woke up after Harry flicked his ear once more,

"HEY what was that for?"  
"To get you up., remember we got the quidditch match"

"Oh yeah" Ron got up from his bed and immediately began to change into some clothes; Harry laughed and started to get his shoes on. Harry got up and left the room, he met up with the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione, he walked over to Hermione's side and waited for Ron to come down so that they could leave together, Ron came downstairs with a smile on his face

"Alright I'm ready to go" they turned around and made their way to the door

"Okay guys remember we're walking to the portkey spot" everyone groaned and they all began walking up to the portkey spot.

"Ugh this is too far, do we have to walk all this way?" Ron groaned once more as he took his steps towards the portkey spot, Harry rolled his eyes and continued walking.

As they were walking, Cedric Diggory came out of the tree surprising everybody expect for Harry.

"Cedric its good to see you, where's your father?"

"My father is over there" Cedric pointed him out and Mr. Weasley immediately greeted them

"Amos it's been too long since we last saw each other"

"Yes, it has, well I think we should go to the portkey"

"Lets go then, come on guys lets go" Mr. Weasley signaled everyone to know that they were going, they all continued walking towards the portkey.

"Guys we're here" Ron walked up front and frowned

"A shoe? That's how we're going to get to the campsite?"  
"Yeah, now everyone be sure that you guys touch it at the same time or else you'll go flying in different areas" Everyone grabbed onto Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley touched the shoe and they all felt a tug behind their navel.

They we're all spinning out of control, they we're free-falling in the air, Harry, Ron, and Hermione grabbed on to each other. They all fell onto the ground with a 'thud', while Mr. Weasley, Cedric, and Mr. Diggory landed on the ground; they all groaned and got up

"Alright kids we're here" Harry got up and helped up Hermione, Hermione smiled and walked towards the campsite.

"Kids over here, alright these are our tents" Ron looked at it in disbelieve

"This? This? That is so small how is it seriously going to fit us in there?" Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes and entered the tent, Ron entered the tent and gapped at the size of it, Harry and Hermione entered the tent too and Hermione was shocked at the size of it too

"Wow, you got to thank magic for this" Harry smiled and set his stuff down

"Girls you get the camp beside us, while we get this one, and don't worry it's the same thing" The girls smiled and left the boys tent and walked over to the their tent

"Okay guys, Fred, George you get that side, Ron, Harry you get that end, and I'll get this end" Harry and Ron walked over to their end of the tent and set out their stuff

"Ron I think I need to tell you something"

"What's that Harry?"

"I…I'm..I'm in love with Hermione" Ron gapped at Harry

"Are you, are you serious?" Ron said it in a whisper

"Yeah, why…you don't believe me or something?"

"I do, but…why her?"

"Because…she's been there for me and ever since third year, I've been fancying her a lot, and when the summer came I realized that I love her and I want to be with her. What do you like her?"  
"What? NO, I think of her as a sister and nothing more and nothing less" Harry smiled and continued to unpack his stuff

"Boys, the quidditch game is tomorrow, so rest up, I'll tell the girls" Mr. Weasley walked out of the tent, Harry and Ron smiled and got comfortable in their cots and fell asleep.

_The next day… _

"Come on guys, lets go" Mr. Weasley was walking up the steps to their seats, they were up top so they had a good view of what was going on. Harry, Ron, and Hermione we're walking up the steps when a familiar voice stopped them

"Well, well, well, looks like you guys are going up top, while father and I have the box office seat"

"Shut your mouth Malfoy and learn how to not to be a snob" Harry walked up the steps leaving Draco, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and followed Harry

"Where'd that come from Harry?"

"Oh…I don't know I was just sick of him, so I just said it"

"Oh, well I'm proud of you, he is a snob" Harry smiled, he grabbed onto the railing and so did Hermione, they watched as the quidditch players went around the stadium.

_Mmk, well I think I wrote enough for the first chapter, well read and review please _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks everyone for the reviews, I'll be sure to update quickly _

_Chapter 2 _

"Wow what a great quidditch match, Krum getting the snitch for Bulgaria, but Ireland winning" Ron was beaming when he left the quidditch stadium with everyone following Harry and Hermione. They went back to their tents and talked

"Harry?"  
"Hm?"  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
"Oh because you aren't talking a lot, and you barely said anything during the quidditch match"

"Oh because….I was paying attention to the quidditch match"

"Oh" Ron and Hermione didn't believe Harry's answers, but they pretended to believe him, Harry sighed and looked at his watch _Ugh the attack is going to happen soon, it'll be a bit weird if I say something about it, they'll look at me like as if I'm crazy _

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"What's wrong? Seems like you've got a lot on your mind"

"No, I'm just tired I guess" Hermione rubbed Harry's back and looked at Ron in confusion, Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

"RUNNNNN!" Ron and Hermione looked up and heard screaming coming from outside of the tent, Harry looked up too and got up from the bed and walked over to the entrance of the tent

"Something is going on, they're all running" Ron and Hermione came up behind Harry and looked over

"DEATHEATERS" Ron and Hermione's gasped, Mr. Weasley appeared

"KIDS GRAB YOUR WANDS AND GET OUT OF HERE, MEET ME UP BY THE HILL AND WE'LL PORTKEY BACK" Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran and grabbed their wands and left the tent, Harry, Ron , and Hermione ran with the crowd, but they immediately got spilt up. Harry got pushed back, while Ron got pushed off to the side, while Hermione was getting pushed up forward, Harry tried to keep up with Hermione, but he couldn't, as he was running Harry got knocked down by the passing people, he was trying to get back up, but he got kicked down onto the ground and while they running. Harry got kicked hard and got knocked out, the last thing he heard was a young female calling out his name.

_Time Lapse… _

Harry woke up and sat up, he remembered that the dark mark is going to show up, Harry started walking around the tents, he was trying to remember where he went so that Hermione and Ron find him.

"MORSMORDRE" The dark mark appeared in the sky, Harry looked up in the sky and watched it as the snake went into the mouth of the skull

"Harry, there you are" Hermione ran up to Harry and hugged him

"I thought I lost you"

"Same" Harry and Hermione pulled apart and looked up in the sky

"Oh my..is that?"  
"Yeah" Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up in the sky

_The next few weeks…._

The weeks flew by and Harry and Hermione got closer to one another, they all arrived at the train station with their trunks, Harry offered to carry Hermione's trunk while she held onto Crookshanks, everyone said their good-byes to Mrs. Weasley and left the platform, Harry set down the trunks and they entered the train, they found an empty compartment and took their seats, Hermione played with Crookshanks while Harry and Ron talked about the year to come.

During the train ride, Ron fell asleep, Harry turned around and faced Hermione and started to talk to her

"So Hermione, how do you think the school year is gonna go?"  
"I hope that it's going to be good, I don't want anything bad to happen this year"

"You'll be surprised" Harry mumbled

"What was that Harry?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it"

"Okay, so tell me Harry who do you fancy? Do you fancy anyone?" Harry looked at Hermione and smiled before he answered

"That was a bit random, but I do fancy someone, but I don't fancy her, I'm in love with her"

"Really? Who is she sorted into?"

"She's in Gryffindor"

"Do I know her? What year is she in?"

"Yeah you know her very well, and she's in our year"

"Hmmm" Hermione went quiet for a moment and thought about it

"I don't know, you'll have to show me her"

"Alright I will, someday, so who do you fancy?"

"To be honest; I don't know I'm confused at the moment"

"Who is he sorted into? Do I know him?"

"He's in Gryffindor, and I think you know him"

"Is it Neville? Seamus? Dean? Ron? Me?"

"No, no, no, no, NO….."

"Well?"

"That's what I'm confused about"

"Me?"

"Yeah" Hermione went silent for awhile

"Are you serious?" Hermione looked up at Harry and nodded her head

"Really?" Hermione nodded her head again

"I've been fancying you since the third year" Hermione looked at Harry in disbelief

"You're kidding, so I'm the one that you're in love with?" Harry became very interested in his hands

"Harry, answer the question"

"Yes, alright, yes" Hermione smiled, Harry looked up at Hermione and saw her smiling

"Would..you?..i mean. If you want. Will you? Could you go out with me?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much" Harry smiled and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder, Hermione put down Crookshanks in her lap, Hermione cuddled up with Harry's shoulder, Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep on Harry's shoulder.

_Time Lapse _

Ron woke up and saw Harry and Hermione wrapped up in each others arms, Ron smiled, but felt a bit of jealously go through him. Ron tried to ignore it, but it didn't last long. Ron sighed and decided to wake up Harry and Hermione

"Hey Harry, Hermione wake up" Harry and Hermione woke up and saw Ron hovering over them

"Oh hey Ron"

"Hey Harry, come on lets get changed we're nearly there" Harry nodded and smiled at Hermione before he left. Hermione got up too and walked over to the changing rooms to get changed into their uniforms. Harry and Ron came back into the compartment and sat down on opposite sides

"So Ron, I asked out Hermione today"

"Yeah I could tell, when I woke up, you guys we're all over each other" Harry turned red a little

"Yeah, well it turns out that she like me too, but she was just confused"

"Ahh, okay then" Hermione came back into the compartment and sat down to Harry and smiled at Ron, Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close. Ron looked outside the window and realized that they we're there

"Oh look guys we're here" Harry and Hermione looked outside and smiled when they arrived

"This year is going to be brilliant" Hermione smiled at her boyfriend and snuggled up more on Harry's arm, Ron felt his upper lip curl. The train came to a stop, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up and left the compartment, they exited the train area and walked over to the carriages; they took a seat and felt it start to move to Hogwarts

"Ron?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"You seem a bit quiet today, are you alright?" Ron looked up at Harry and Hermione, Hermione started to feel a bit cold so Harry wrapped his cloak around him and Hermione.

_No, I'm not alright my best friend is going out with the girl I like, _Ron thought to himself

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm just..a bit tired from my nap" Ron hoped that they would believe it

"Oh okay" Harry and Hermione smiled at him, Harry and Hermione got wrapped up in each other again. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes and tried to ignore them

_Time Lapse… _

They entered the Great Hall and the news of Harry and Hermione going out spread around the school immediately, but Harry and Hermione didn't care. They took their seats and waited for the ceremony to start. The ceremony started and the Hat started to sing and sort the first-years into the houses.

"Food, YES, I can't wait" Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes at Ron; Ron laughed and started to fill his plate with food. Hermione and Harry began filling up their plates and they started to eat while Ron was stuffing his mouth with food, he had a bit of everything in his mouth. Hermione looked at Ron and gave him a disgusted look; Harry had his arm around Hermione's waist while he was talking to Seamus and Dean, while Hermione was talking to Lavender and Parvati about her and Harry's current relationship.

_Time lapse _

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way the common room, Hermione was extremely hyper

"I'm so hyper, so this is how Ron feels like everyday?"

"Hey that's not true…well not most of the time" Hermione laughed and went over to Harry and put her arms around his neck

"I'm soooooo glad that you and me are going out Harry" Hermione smiled and ran off the next 4 floors, leaving Harry speechless and leaving Ron surprised. Harry and Ron made their way up the next 4 floors, they saw Hermione leaning against the wall, Harry walked over to Hermione and knelt down in front of her

"Hermione you alright"

"I'm so tired now" Harry laughed and helped her up

"Here get on my back and I'll carry you up to the common room" Hermione smiled and got on Harry's back, she feel asleep as Harry was walking, Harry said the password and entered the common room with Hermione still on his back, Ron took a seat on the couch. While Harry put down Hermione on the couch and took a seat next to her.

"Ron, you don't seem like yourself today"

"Oh…well remember when I said that I didn't like Hermione like that"

"Yeahh" Harry knew where this was going

"Well when I woke up in the compartment I felt jealously go through me and that's when I realized that I like her"

"Well what am I suppose do? Break up with the girl that I love and hand her over to you?" Ron sighed and shook his head

"Harry didn't say that, I'm just letting you know, please don't tell Hermione" Harry smiled and nodded

"I'm not going to tell her" Ron smiled and looked over at the fireplace

"Thanks Harry, I feel better" Hermione woke up and looked around the room

"Ughh, where am I?"

"You're in the common room" Hermione sat up

"Okay well I'm going to go to bed and I'll see you guys tomorrow morning" Hermione got up and hugged Harry and left the common room, Harry smiled and watched her go upstairs

"Well Ron I think its time for US to go upstairs"

"I think so too Harry" Harry and Ron both got up from the couch and walked upstairs to the boys dorm and fell asleep.

_Okay guys, another chapter done. And once again thanks for the reviews and I'll try to slow down the story line. And well at least Harry and Hermione are going out _

_Once again, thanks _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews guys _

Chapter 3

_Should I tell her about where I'm from? _

_No, you shouldn't_

_Why not?  
Because she'll think you're crazy and probably she'll break up with you_

_I guess you're right, I won't tell her _

Harry got up from his bed and left the boys dormitory, Harry went over to the Girls dormitory and knocked on the door

"Hermione, are you in there?"

"Yeah, Harry I'll be right out in a second"

"Okay I'll be in the common room" Harry went down the steps and sat down on the couch, Harry heard steps come down the stairs and immediately looked over it was just Ron, Ron walked over to the chair and sat down

"What are you waiting for?"

"My girlfriend, that's who" Ron rolled his eyes and sighed, he leaned back against the chair and stared into the fire,

"Harry?" Harry looked over and saw Hermione by the staircase, Harry smiled and got up and walked over to Hermione

"Hey sweetheart" Harry leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, Hermione blushed and smiled

"Come on Ron, let's go, remember we get food" Hermione giggled after she said that, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist from behind and they began walking towards the common room door and onto the Great Hall.

They arrived at the Great Hall, got their schedules, and took their seats and began filling up their plates, Harry sighed once he saw his schedule

"I've got Divination twice this afternoon, what about you Ron?"

"I've got Herbology with Hufflepuff and I got Care of Magical Creatures with…those slimy Slytherins" Harry and Ron laughed

"Students, can I please your attention, I think it would best if I just announce this now, ahem, this year will be the year of the Triwizard Tournament, I'm pretty sure that a couple of you students don't know what that is. Well the Triwizard Tournament is a competition between three European schools of wizardly: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. One person from each school will represent for their school, there are three magical tasks that they must pass. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their students in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween." Hermione gapped at Dumbledore

"I hope no one from our school will get hurt, I've read about these Tournaments and they're dangerous"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm full, Ron you want my food" Harry looked at her plate and it only had toast, Harry looked at Hermione and put an arm around her shoulder. Once they we're done eating they all went to their next class, Defense against the Dark Arts (DADA) Harry and Hermione took a seat together while Ron was in the same row, but was sitting with Neville. The door slammed open and out came a: tall man, with scars all over his face, a wooden leg for his left leg, a staff in his hand, and with that magical eye that was on his face.

"My name is Professor Moody and I'm here because Headmaster Dumbledore has asked me to come and teach I will not tolerate slackers, cheaters, and snobs." Professor Moody walked over to the chalkboard and began to write a few things

"Today we're going to talk about, unforgivable curses, Headmaster Dumbledore has asked me to tell you about this subject and to let you know what its like" Professor Moody pulled out three jars with spiders in them

"Now they're three unforgivable curses, does anybody know what they are?" No one raised their hand, Professor Moody growled and Hermione spoke up

"The three unforgivable curses are: Imperius Curse, The Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing curse"

"Very good, Ms. Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor" Professor Moody turned around and wrote down the spells on the board. Professor Moody took out the spider and held it in his hand and pulled out his wand.

"Now watch carefully, imperio" The spider left Moody's hand and started to dance all around, and do trapeze. Professor Moody let go of the spell and held the spider in his hand

"Now about the Imperius Curse it gives you total control over a person, thing, or animal. But it all depends on how well you are in DADA; the next curse is the Cruciatus Curse" Professor Moody put back the spider into the jar and pulled out the other one

"Engorigo" The spider grew bigger than the average size spider, Ron immediately pushed back from his desk

"Now watch me as I do this: Crucio" The spider began to twitch and scream if it had a voice, Hermione watched it in terror

"Stop it, please" Professor Moody let up the curse and shrunk it back to its original size and put it back into the jar

"That curse is the curse that causes the victim pain, it's used for torture or in some other people's cases, pleasure" Professor Moody pulled out another spider

"Alright the last curse, this is the worse curse because this curse can kill the victim instantly, if you ever have to use this curse then you have to mean it" Professor Moody placed the spider on the desk and pulled out his wand

"AVADA KERVADA!" The spider instantly died Harry felt his eyes getting all watery as he thought back when Hermione got attacked by Voldemort with the killing curse.

"No one can survive this curse, only one person did and he's right here" Professor Moody walked over to Harry, Harry looked up at Professor Moody, he looked over to Hermione who was looking over at him, he smiled at her and looked back at Professor Moody

"Now copy what I put on the board, get you're quills out and copy it NOW" Professor Moody left the room and went into his office while everyone copied what was on the board, no one said a word until the end of class.

"Wow, I – to be honest I don't think I've ever learned so much about the unforgivable curses" Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back to the common room for the rest of the day, Hermione was still shocked about the class

"Hermione are you alright?" Hermione looked up at Harry

"Yeah, I'm just…shocked that he did that" Harry wrapped Hermione up in a hug

"Its alright, I'm pretty sure that nothing else will happen" Hermione smiled, Harry broke the hug and put his hands on her shoulders

"Now come on, let's go to the common room and just relax" Hermione smiled and they started walking to the common room once again,

"How was your day Ron?"

"Boring, but during DADA I was terrified when he made that one spider huge" Hermione giggled

"Yeah I heard him push back from his desk" Harry smiled, Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally made it to the common room, they took the seat on the couch. Harry closed his eyes and rested his head on the couch, while Hermione leaned in on Harry's shoulder and watched the fire, Ron sat next to Harry but took the armrest

"I can't wait for dinner to start"

"Is that all you think about food?"

"No, I've got some other things on my mind"

"Yeah sure"

"Hey, Hermione Ron, stop fighting" Hermione and Ron scoffed and leaned back into the couch. Hermione looked back at her watch and sighed

"Oh look Ron, it's nearly 6:00, that means dinner is about to start"

"Really"

"Yeah, it's six" Ron got up from the couch and started to make his way to the Great Hall by himself, Harry and Hermione laughed and got up too

"Come on I guess we should go and eat" Hermione sighed and got up from the couch, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist they began walking to the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews _

Chapter 4

During the last couple of weeks Harry and Hermione have gotten closer to one another, while Ron was getting over Hermione, Harry was quite happy when Ron told him that he didn't like Hermione anymore. Harry, Ron, and Hermione witnessed Draco being turned into a ferret by Professor Moody. And it was almost time for the other schools to arrive, Ron and Hermione we're very excited, while Harry didn't care. Harry, Ron, and Hermione we're making their way to the Great Hall for the arrival of schools

"WHOA CHECK THAT OUT" a third year was pointing outside when flying horses that we're carrying carriages.

"LOOK OUT ON THE LAKE" A ship merged from the lake, everyone was fascinated, Ron and Hermione amazed, while Harry didn't care at all.

"Come on lets go Great Hall, we'll have a better view of them" Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and they started walking to the Great Hall. They arrived at the Great Hall doors, but Professor McGonagall was outside the door holding up everyone

"Students before we enter the Great Hall I want you to freshen up, check your clothes, check your hair" Everyone started check their clothes and check their hair, Professor McGonagall opened the doors and let the students in.

"Students please line up against the wall while the schools come in" Harry, Ron, and Hermione chose the left side. The students waited eagerly for the school to come in through the door. The doors opened and a very tall woman, who was wearing a brown jacket with gray fur at the collar, was walking down the aisle. There were about 24 students behind her. All of the guys awed at the girls that we're walking; Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw Ron staring at the girls, but she was surprised when she didn't see Harry staring at the girls

"Harry, why aren't you staring like everyone else?"

"Because, they're nothing compared to you" Hermione smiled and leaned into Harry,

"Ah Madame Maxine, what a pleasure to see you again"

"Yes, Albus it's been quite awhile" Madame Maxine had a thick accent, Dumbledore walked up to Madame Maxine and kissed her hand, Hagrid smiled at Madame Maxine. The doors opened up again and this time the Durmstrang School came in. Mostly boys came in, all of the girls gapped at the boys that we're coming into the school a few we're quite handsome and hot. Then Viktor Krum came into the picture, all of the girls gasped at him, he was walking down the aisle with his headmaster after him, Headmaster Karkaroff. He was about 6'0, he had long shaggy hair, a beard, and he was wearing dark robes as he was walking down the aisle.

"Good to see you again, Karkaroff, it's been too long"

"Yes, it has, and good to see you again Dumbledore" Karkaroff took a seat at the head table, while Dumbledore began to talk

"Students from Durmstrang and Beauxtons please take a seat at any of the tables while dinner begins" The students started walk to each of the tables…..

_Time Lapse _

"This has got to be the best year ever, we got Durmstrang with VIKTOR KRUM and we also have those pretty girls from the Beauxtons. And we get to watch a tournament happen too. Oh I heard that Fred and George want to try out for the Triwizard tournament"

"They're going to have a lot of fun with that, you have be in your 7th year to enter, and I also know that they put charms and spells on the cup so that they younger students cant participate"

"Oh well they're gonna have a lot of fun with that, don't cha think Harry?"

"Yeah" Harry smiled and put his arm around Hermione's waist as they we're walking to the common room

"I wonder whose gonna sign up?"

"Same" Harry nodded; they arrived at the common room they all collapsed on the couch, Hermione instantly fell asleep on Harry's shoulder while Ron and Harry talked

"Merlin Ron, I am so lucky to have her" Ron smiled and looked over to Hermione

"Yeah, I'm kinda glad that I stopped liking her to be honest" Harry smiled and looked over at Hermione

"I don't know if I should kiss her, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do, well maybe you should wait until she's ready?"

"Yeah, I'll ask her about it, I think that Hermione should go upstairs and sleep in her dorm" Ron smiled and got up from the couch

"Aye I'll see you up there"

"Alright" Harry woke up Hermione

"Its time for you to go to bed"

"No, I want to sleep with you, you're so comfortable" Harry smiled

"Do you?"

"Do I what? Kiss you? Then yeah"

"What?"

"I overheard you and Ron talking, I wasn't sleeping I was…resting my eyes"

"Uh-huh" Hermione giggled and that made Harry smile

"I love it when you giggle" Hermione blushed and looked at Harry, Harry looked into her eyes and started to lean in closer to her, Hermione pulled away a little, but leaned in. They we're inches away from each other, millimeters, they're lips finally touched, Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer. They pulled away and looked at each other, they blushed when they looked at each other, but they leaned in again, but this time Hermione opened her mouth a little and Harry slipped in his tongue. And they had a little snogging session, after about a minute they pulled apart.

"I've never done that before," Harry did it once with Cho, but he didn't like it very much, but with Hermione he could do it for hours

"Neither have I, but that was brilliant" Hermione blushed and looked down, Harry put his hand under her chin and smiled at her

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Yeah" Harry got up from the couch and offered to help Hermione up

"Hermione?"

"Do you want? Do you want to sleep with me?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice, just let me change" Harry and Hermione walked upstairs, Hermione entered the Girls dorm, while Harry waited outside. Hermione finally came out; she was wearing a pink tank top with white pajamas bottoms, Harry smiled at her outfit and they walked over to the boy's dormitory. Harry quickly changed into his pajamas, all he had to do was take off his uniform and leave on his boxers. Hermione had already climbed into his bed she got wrapped up in the blanket; Harry laughed and made some room for himself. He went under the covers and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist; she turned over and faced Harry.

"I'll be honest with you Harry; we've been going out for a long time now, and I'll have to say…I'm falling in love with you" Harry looked at Hermione and had a huge grin on his face

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you" Harry had a huge smile on his face now, he gave Hermione a kiss and pulled Hermione closer to him

"I love you too, I really do" Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry; Harry pulled apart and leaned in to kiss her, they pulled apart and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

_Aww they finally kissed, yeah sorry it took me awhile to post this chapter up, I hope it was worth it. _

_Lets see…I want about..I'd say…more than __**35**__ reviews before I post up the next chapter, so more than **35 **reviews I'll post up _

_Chapter 5_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh come off it Fred, you wont be able to enter the tournament" Hermione was sitting down on the bench with a book in her lap

"Really now? Well me and George have been experimenting with-"

"Some new potions and some new charms, and we almost got it, today is the day that we try it out" Fred and George pulled out a potion bottle and held it up high

"Folks today is the day that, me and George enter the tournament with our latest invention" Fred and George opened the bottle and began to drink it, they smiled at each other and pulled out a paper that had their names in it, they walked over to the Goblet of fire and stepped over the age line, the younger students gasped at them. They put the pieces of paper into the goblet and walked out, the twins laughed and gave high-fives to each other, then all of a sudden the Goblet spit out the twins' papers and hit the twins with a shock. Fred and George fell down onto the floor, Fred and George looked at each other a screamed

"Ah, you're old" the twins pointed at each other and looked down at their beards and everyone started laughing, the twins got up off of the floor and left the room. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, the students gazed as Viktor Krum as he walked into the room, He walked straight to the Goblet, he put his name in the Goblet and looked around the room before he left, his eyes lingered on someone before he left the room. Hermione got up from the bench and left the room; she walked to the library and pulled out some books.

Meanwhile…

"Alright Harry time for me to crush you in chess"

"Ok, ok fine lets just play" Ron got out the chess set and the pieces set themselves up

"So, Harry why'd you come so late last night?"

"Oh I was with Hermione"

"I thought she was sleeping while we were talking"

"Yeah, well she wasn't so, she heard everything that we were talking about"

"Damn it, so then she heard me say that I didn't like her anymore"

"She didn't mention that part, she mentioned the kissing thing"

"Oh how'd it go?"

"It was..amazing"

"Whoa, so she let you kiss her?"

"Yeah"

"How was it?"  
"Brilliant" Ron started laughing

"Why is that so funny?" Harry started laughing too

"I don't know"

"Oh and by the way mate, check mate" Harry looked at Ron in disbelief

"How is this possible, you get bad grades but you're excellent at wizard's chess?"

"I don't know and I really don't care, where's Hermione?"

"Oh she's at the Great Hall then she's gonna go to the library afterwards"

"What time did she want us to meet her there?"  
"I think she said she's gonna be coming up here"

"Hey Harry, I have an idea"

"What?"

"Got your invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah…oh, let's do it" Harry and Ron grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and wrapped it around themselves, they started to make their way to the library. They arrived at the library and started to look for Hermione, they finally found her, she was reading. Harry and Ron came up behind her

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHH" Hermione screamed and covered her head, Hermione lifted her head and turned around, Harry and Ron took off the cloak

"Oh my Merlin, you scared the living crap out of me" Harry and Ron we're still laughing, Hermione turned around and didn't look at them, Harry was the first to recover

"I'm sorry, but that was hilarious, you should've seen your face" Hermione smiled, but tried to keep it serious, Harry started to laugh again. Hermione rolled her eyes and started to collect her stuff and leave the library. Leaving Harry and Ron laughing their asses off, they finally stopped laughing after 5 minutes, they wiped away their tears and looked around the library

"Where'd Hermione go?"

"I don't know; let's go to the common room maybe she's in there"

"Right" Harry and Ron started walking to the common room; they entered the common room and saw Hermione reading, Harry and Ron walked to each side of her and slid down on the couch and sat down beside her, Hermione looked away from Ron and looked away from Harry too.

"I think she's mad about the library incident"

"Aww damn, we were just joking, I'm sorry Hermione; do you forgive me?" Harry put on his best puppy look and looked at Hermione, Hermione tried not to look at him, but she did anyway

"Ahh fine I forgive you" Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder

"So who signed up today?"

"Fred and George tried to enter the tournament, I told them that they wouldn't be able to enter the tournament, but they pulled out a potion bottle and they tried it out, they got passed the age line and they put their names in there, but the goblet spit out the names and attacked Fred and George and gave them beards and gray hair"

"Well that's the twins for ya" Ron popped in the conversation

"And then Viktor Krum came in, all of the girls looked at him and so did the guys, what is he some sort of god?"

"YES, he's 17 and he plays professional quidditch, so of course he's a god"

"So he put his name in and before he left he was looking around the room, he looking at somebody before he left, but I don't know" Ron looked at Hermione in confusion _Damn I forgot that Krum is like in love with Hermione_

A few days passed by and it was time for the choosing of the champions, all of the students arrived at the Great Hall and took their seats and waited for the announcement.

"Students, today is the day that we find out about our three champions" The Goblet of Fire spit out a name

"The champion for Durmstrang is…Viktor Krum" Viktor Krum stood up from the Slytherin table and walked over to Dumbledore

"The champion for Beauxbatons is…Fleur Delacour" A tall, blonde girl, stood up and walked over to Dumbledore

"And our Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory" Cedric Diggory stood up from the Hufflepuff table and walked over to Dumbledore, they started to walk away, when the Goblet started to act strange _Oh shit _Harry thought to himself, a piece of paper was spit out and landed on Dumbledore's hand

"Harry Potter" Everyone looked at Harry in confusion, Harry stood up and started walking towards Dumbledore, Dumbledore grabbed Harry's arm and walked him over to the door behind the professors table, everyone started to talk about Harry

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing"

"Then how did your name appear in the Goblet? Did you have someone older do it for you?"

"I don't know maybe someone put it in there as a joke" Professor Dumbledore growled and walked over to the other headmasters

"He should not play"

"I agree"

"We can't make that decision the Goblet chose him and we have to let him play in the tournament" Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and Madame Maxine all looked at Harry

"We have to let you play because the Goblet chose you" Just then Rita Skeeter came in the room

"Well then let's have a picture of our champions" The 4 champions stood in a line,

"No, no, Harry sit down in that chair and we'll have the other champions stand around you" Harry sat down in the chair while the other champions stood up around him, Rita Skeeter's photographer took the picture and walked over to each of the champions

"We got Viktor Krum the famous quidditch player, we got Fleur Dealcour, the handsome Cedric Diggory, and the famous Harry Potter" Rita Skeeter pulled up a chair and pulled out her quill and her notepad "So Harry how did you do it? How did you enter the tournament?"

"I didn't, maybe a teacher entered me in it"

"Really, what teacher would you say entered you in?"

"I don't know, maybe a professor that likes me"

"Hm…alright, well thank you for your time Harry and you'll be seeing your interview in the daily prophet" Harry snarled at Rita

"Well since that's over with, we're going to tell you when the first task is, the first task is going to be on November 24th, now the first task is going to test your daring strength" The champions looked at Professor Dumbledore

"Alright we're going to let you go, so go back to your houses and we'll see you tomorrow" The champions left, Harry walked back out to the Great Hall and it was empty, Harry walked out of the Great Hall and Hermione hugged him

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Professor Dumbledore thought I asked an older student to put my name in the Goblet or something like that, can we not talk about it please?"

"Of course, come on lets go to the common room, Ron is so mad at you"

"Cause I supposedly entered the tournament"

"Yeah..Harry, please don't die in the tournament" Harry looked at Hermione and hugged her

"I'm not going to die okay, I promise," Hermione started to cry into Harry's chest

"Hermione…I promise that I'm not going to die, I love you"

"I love you too, but I'm just so scared" Harry sighed and kissed Hermione's head and rubbed her back; Harry leaned against the wall behind him and held on to Hermione.

They stayed like that for about thirty minutes, Hermione finally calmed down and they continued walking to the common room, they made it to the common room, there was nobody there. They walked towards the dorm entrance

"Do you want to sleep with me again?"

"Yeah, just let me change" Harry waited outside of the girls dorm, Hermione finally came back out and they walked over to the boys dorm, Ron was waiting for Harry to come upstairs

"What the hell is your problem? First off you steal the girl that I liked and now you're in the tournament, having Hermione just wasn't enough huh?"

"What? You think I want to be in the tournament, I don't! Ron you're overreacting"

"Oh I'm overreacting, yeah sure I am, whatever Harry I thought you we're my mate" Ron walked over to his bed and closed the curtains. Harry looked at Hermione and gave her a confused look at her, Hermione walked over to the bed and laid down on it, Harry changed into his pajamas and got in bed too. Hermione turned over so that they we're facing each other

"You feel better?"

"Kinda, I just want this year to be over; I don't want you to be in that tournament"

"So do I, and Ron is overreacting"

"Yeah"

"Now lets go to sleep" Hermione nodded and turned back over, Harry put his arms around her and pulled her close and they both fell asleep.

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm not gonna post up the next chapter until I get __**50**__ reviews total_

_Thanks, _

_Dear bob _


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 _

November 24th

Today was the day the first task started, Harry looked around the tent and saw everyone nervous, and Harry had already informed Cedric about the task. Harry heard his name being called and he walked over to the voice

"Harry, Harry, Harry?"

"Hermione?"

"Harry, is that you?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, just remain calm and use spells and curses to get through the first task"

"Hermione, relax" Hermione squealed and opened the tent and hugged Harry, just then Rita Skeeter appeared and took a picture. Harry and Hermione looked at Rita

"Aww Harry Potter has found love, how sweet" Hermione growled at Rita, she walked over to the other champions, when Dumbledore appeared. Harry and Hermione walked over to where Professor Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman were.

"Alright champions, ah uh Ms. Granger shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Hermione smiled and squeezed Harry's hand in affection before she left "Okay continuing, the first task is to retrieve a golden egg, but you have to get passed the dragon to get the egg, in this pouch here I have here, holds four dragons" Bagman took the pouch and held it in front of Fleur

"Ladies first" Fleur put her hand in the bag and pulled out a welsh green dragon, then it was Viktor's turn, he pulled out a Chinese fireball, he put the bag over to Cedric and he pulled out the Swedish short-snout, and then it was Harry's turn, Harry pulled out the Hungarian horntail.

"Harry, let me talk to you for a minute" Harry walked over to Ludo Bagman "Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine"

"Ok, just making sure, don't want you feel nervous or anything"

"Okay" Ludo Bagman looked at his watch and jumped

"So okay, I have to go right now, but good luck with the task" Bagman walked out of the tent, Harry sighed and sat down some where

"Cedric, you're up first" Harry watched Cedric stand up and walked to the entrance of the first task, he took a deep breath and took a step forward. Everyone heard the crowd cheer and scream for Cedric. They all heard groans and screaming, Cedric came back with the egg in his hand and relief written all over his face, then it was Fleur's turn, Fleur was shaking all over, she took a deep breath and walked out of the tent. They heard the exact same thing for Fleur; she came back in the tent with the egg in her hand. She immediately walked over to one of the beds and laid down with the egg in her hand.

"Krum, you're up" Viktor stood up and left the task, everyone started cheering. Everyone heard Viktor's name being chanted as he did the task, they all heard people gasp and cheer. Viktor came back into the tent with the egg in his hand, Harry stood up and walked out of the tent, he entered the arena and everyone started cheering, but he heard a few boos coming from the Slytherin people. Harry walked closer to the where the egg was and then the dragon appeared out of no where, Harry took a few steps back and started to run behind a rock, he pulled out his wand and yelled

"ACCIO FIREBOLT" Harry started running again, the horntail was following him, his firebolt finally came, he got on his broom and flew off. The horntail started to fly, but he was pulled back by the chains, he broke free of the chains and went after Harry. Harry pushed all of his weight on his firebolt and went fast, but the Horntail was still behind him. Harry jerked to the right and he was now near the castle, the Horntail was still on his tail. Harry tried to remember what he did the first time, Harry looked back and Horntail was right behind him. Harry made a sharp turn to the right and the Horntail's tail attacked Harry, scratching up his back. Harry groaned and gripped his firebolt tighter, Harry stopped and went straight down into the ground, and Harry pulled up and flew to the arena. The Horntail looked to where Harry was going and flew after him; Harry pushed all of his weight on the firebolt to get away from the Horntail, Harry finally made it back to the arena with the Horntail right on him. Harry flew down and reached out for the egg. Harry got the egg, jumped off his firebolt, and sprinted to the tent. Harry made back to the tent, he was out-of-breath, and he went to the nearest bed and fell on top of it. He groaned once his back touched the bed, he flipped over to be on his stomach.

Madam Pomfrey came in again,

"Alright Mr. Potter, what do you want me to heal, ah never mind I see it" Madam Pomfrey saw his jacket that said POTTER with scratches through the fabric. She pulled out her kit, and pulled out her wand. She opened Harry's jacket and began healing his scratches, she wrapped bandages around Harry's shoulder and left the room. Harry flipped over to his back and gritted his teeth in pain, just then Hermione came into the tent, and Harry sat up and got off of the bed. Hermione smiled when she saw Harry

"Harry, you're okay" Harry smiled and hugged her back, they pulled away and Hermione swatted his arm

"Ouch what was that for?"

"For scaring me" Harry scratched the back of his head

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too" Hermione smiled at Harry

"I forgive you, grab your stuff, Ron is waiting outside he wants to talk to you" Harry grabbed the jacket and wrapped it around himself and the golden egg, Hermione and Hermione linked hands as they walked out of the tent. Ron was looking down at his shoes

"Ahem" Ron looked up and saw Harry and Hermione in front of him, Harry and Hermione started walking forward and Ron started walking too.

"Harry, I want to say I'm sorry for not believing you. I mean after seeing them risk their lives to get a egg"

"It's alright, Ron, friends?"

"Friends" Harry and Ron shook hands and smiled at one another

"I'm so happy that you guys made up, it was about time too" Harry smiled at Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Aye Harry can I see the egg?"

"Yeah, here" Harry handed it over to Ron and watched Ron examine it and be amazed; Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes and smiled.

"I love you; I haven't said that in a long time"

"I love you too, Harry" Harry smiled at Hermione and gave her a kiss, they continued walking back to the castle.

_Time Lapse_

"YEAH HARRY, HARRY POTTER HAS GOTTEN THE GOLDEN EGG" All of the Gryffindors were cheering for Harry, Harry was on Fred and George's shoulder,

"COME ON HARRY, OPEN THE EGG"

"Are you sure about that?"

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH" Everyone started chanting "yeah", Harry smiled and opened the egg. A loud screeching sound came out of the egg; everyone groaned and covered their ears. Harry closed back the egg and the screeching went away.

"I warned you"

"BLIMEY HELL, WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, its loud" The party continued, Fred and George put down Harry and let him wander around the common room, Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione, they we're eating some of the food.

"What was that?"

"Oh it was the egg, didn't you hear people asking me to open it?"

"Yeah, but ow that was loud"

"I'm gonna put the egg upstairs in my trunk"

"Oh can I come with you?"

"Yeah" Hermione put down her food and followed Harry upstairs. Harry entered the boy's dorm and put down the egg on his bed. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione

"God, I've been holding this in for quite awhile now" Hermione started crying into Harry's chest

"Hey, hey, why are you crying?"

"Because…you had me so scared and worried"

"I'm sorry" Hermione was still crying, Harry walked over to his bed, he put the egg on his nightstand, Harry pulled away from Hermione, and sat down on his bed, he grabbed her hands and looked up at her

"Hermione, I SWEAR to you that I wont die in this tournament, I love you too much" Hermione smiled at Harry and leaned in to kiss Harry

"I love you too" Harry smiled and looked at his watch

"Do you want to go to sleep? It's eight"

"Um, yeah I'm a bit tired, can I sleep with you?"

"Yeah, you can"

"Ok, just let me change" Hermione left the boys' dorm and walked over to the girls and changed into her pajamas. She came back from the girls' dorm and entered the boys; Harry was already changed. Hermione walked over to the bed and laid down on it, Harry slipped in next to her and got comfortable. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and closed his eyes; Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Alright guys, Chapter 6 is up, hm..i think i'll take 70 reviews, for me to repost the next Chapter. _

_So guys, 70 reviews or more, then the chapter will be posted, I guarantee you. _

_READ AND REVIEW!! _


End file.
